


Like Red Roses

by Alabaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/F, Femslash, Lessons in murder, Loneliness, Protegée!Abaddon, Rare Pairings, Superiority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster/pseuds/Alabaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> We'll take ourselves out in the street and wear the blood in our cheeks like red roses. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Title, summary, and inspiration for this work comes from the song Geese of Beverly Road by the National.

Abaddon is just a demon, a mere spark flickering, torn from the surface of a dull explosion, and that is what Kali has to remind herself of.

As far as the Judeochristian Hell is concerned, Abaddon is special, a bright and dazzling enigma. All Kali can see is a puff of black smoke clutching to its fleshy home, but beyond her nauseating bravado and sarcasm, there is potential. That is what Kali nurses: the muted usefulness that the Knight contains, when she tries hard enough.

Kali does not  _need_ Abaddon's abilities, although once she breaks Abaddon down into revealing her capabilities, she must admit: they are admirable, as far as demons go. Kali is far from impressed, however. As advanced as Abaddon is, she's hardly a goddess. But she'll do just fine. Unlike any other demon Kali has ever had the misfortune of meeting, Kali can repress her urges to squash Abaddon down. She finds herself able to see Abaddon as more than a locust, a gnat, swarming and preying on the easy in a way far less than glamourous. Kali likes style, she likes flair, she likes class. She likes expensive wines and Belgian chocolates and the colour red. Abaddon is a league of her own: she is not an insect, she is the leader of them. She is the queen bee, and her favourite colour is red.

Kali does not need Abaddon's abilities, but she will never admit to needing her company.

Kali is her own, she has always felt that. Having emotional ties will only drag her down. That hasn't stopped her from forming them. Sometimes it is okay to feel just a glimmer of humanity settle among the frost of her exterior. Its only that she hasn't felt that for anyone, not since ~~Loki~~ him.

That isn't to say that she hasn't tried, however undeliberate. She's travelled with countless gods and godesses but their thirst is so  _dull_ and  _base_ compared to hers. Which begs a question: what is the hunger that she feels, deep in her stomach? Why is it so much more passionate and raw and unquenchable than that of any other being?

They all feel content with a simple killing; completed. Kali is neither until there is a street, an empire, smouldering at her feet, fresh fire still tingling at her fingertips.

But Kali is teaching Abaddon not to feel satisfaction with destroying but one mere being, reminding her that if it doesn't require effort than it isn't meant to feel anywhere close to  _good._  Kali likes this, although she constantly has to push past the fact that Abaddon is just a demon, just a spark. Kali pretends that her core no longer aches for companionship the way that it had when she first lost  ~~Loki~~   ~~Gabriel~~ ~~Loki~~ him, the type of companionship that comes only with murderous duality.

It's the first time that Kali and Abaddon put their practice into effect, the first time that Kali allows the demon that has become her very own masterpiece into the real word for the first time since she'd risen from Hell. Abaddon is Kali's personal student, and once graduated, she will defeat the King of Hell. Kali likes the idea of this. She's able to put aside how petty the fight between two demons, if only for the brief swell of pride she will feel when Abaddon succeeds. Because she  _will_.

In between kisses, lips sticky and painted bright red with some startling shade that Kali has decided looks stunning on Abaddon, there's one whispered phrase of  _lets go._

* * *

Streets are Kali's favourite. She gets to wreak havoc, a trail forming behind her, footprints incinerating the tar beneath her feet, fingertips itching with fury. She gets to watch it all burn, she gets to watch the misery catch afire around her. She gets to smirk and have it all fall to her feet. There are a few stragglers, survivers who beg for her mercy. She kills every last one, with calm rage. Abaddon follows, and is radiant: cruel, callous, ruthless. And she isn't boring, like Kali might expect of a demon. There is ash, and there is blood. Kali shows Abaddon that this isn't the end. Death of enemies is not the end.

Dance naked in the ash, dressed only in the blood. Kali dips her index fingers in the stickiness, swipes it in simple lines across Abaddon's high cheekbones, before she drags her fingers down the demon's face. The trail of blood thins and Kali digs in her nails, drawing fresh blood. Abaddon doesn't move at all, she just stairs at Kali with big and empty eyes. Kali is triumphant, completed in this moment. Then Abaddon reaches across, and takes Kali's hand in hers. Kali squints her eyes just slightly, tilting her head a little in a questioning and anticipating motion.

Then Abaddon digs her crimson nails into Kali's wrist, drawing crimson blood. Her fingers carve deep into the flesh, before dragging her fingers up, tearing a trail of broken skin, evidence of how far she has come. Then Abaddon pulls out her fingers, and her nail polish is the same colour as Kali's blood. It's their favourite colour, too.

Abaddon smears the blood over Kali's face, and Kali closes her eyes, just as the blood trickles down into her mouth. 

They wear the blood in their cheeks; in their hair, their lips, their history and the future they are forging before Abaddon decides she has more important things to kill.

But Kali doesn't mind. Not when Abaddon's lips are against hers and she can taste relish three tastes: her own blood, Abaddon's, and one of the many nameless men they slaughtered.

Abaddon is just a demon, and that is what Kali has done everything in her power to remember.


End file.
